My first godchild
by chowdergal2
Summary: Maldovia is seperated from her family to become a godparent. Is it just that, or is something bigger happening? It gets good!New beginning!
1. The beginning

_Welcome to another story made by me! I am so sorry for the mix-up on my first godchild, that was suppose to be another story! Now here's the real My First Godchild!_

Most people would say or even shout, "Thank god it's Friday!" except in one household with a 10 year boy named Mike, which would be me. For me Fridays were just as bad as Mondays. And like all Fridays, it began with a screech! I woke up from my slumber only to find Ricky, my evil brother to be scratching his nails on a hand held chalkboard.

"Wake up twerp, Mom said you have 4 minutes before the bus gets here!" he said.

"4 minutes? oh no, I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I put on my clothes in a mad rush.

I ran downstairs where Mom was reading the paper. "Jeez Mom, why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I asked eating just a little bit of toast.

"Well I did three times, and you said you were getting up soon." Mom said.

"And you believed me?" I questioned and headed toward the door.

"Wait, don't you want your lunch?" Mom asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah right." I remembered getting the sack lunch. Brusting out of the house, I ran after the bus. "Wait, wait!" I called after the bus, but it didn't stop as usual. I sighed. "Looks like I'm going to be taking the long way to school." I said out loud.

"Yes, it looks like." said voice I really didn't want to hear.

Towering over me was a gray girl sneering down at me. "Did you remember my lunch? Hand it over and you get only a slight beating today."

"Here Francine." I said hopelessly, giving up my lunch. She smirked.

"Glad you see things my way. Oh, and by the way....."

And the last thing I saw was a huge fist. 45 minutes later, I picked myself off the ground and headed to school with a black eye.

"Smith, you do realize this is the 20th time you were late?" asked my teacher, Mrs. Sunshine.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Sunshine, I didn't..." I began but she raised a dismissive hand.

"It's okay, just try and get to school on time, your missing valuble lessons when your not here." she said in her usual happy tone.

"Sure." I said. _That lady sometimes scares me._

At lunch. things just got worse. I accidently bumped into Richie Rich.

"Smith, it would do you well to watch were you are going." he said dusting his pants off.

"Sorry." I mumbled, got up and got my lunch only to slip and spill it all on Richie.

"How dare you? Do you know how much this cost?!" he asked.

I found myself in a dumpster after that.

"Ah finally home, were I can finally spend time with my family." I said.

"Hey Mike, we're leaving you here with your most favorite brother of all time." said my dad.

"Oh really who's that?" I asked.

"Ricky." they both answered.

"Can't I just go for once in my life with you?" I asked.

"Oh heavens no. This for adults only and besides, you and Ricky can bond even more." said dad.

"You sure you kids are gonna be O.K?" asked my mom.

"Oh, sure we're going to have a wonderful time with each other, I've got all sorts of games planned for my little bro!" said Ricky, ruffling my hair.

"Well then, you two have fun." said my mom as she lead Dad out the door. The door slammed behind us, leaving me to defend for myself against an evil teenager.

"Well little bro, it seems it's just you, me, and this pile of chores that need to be done." Ricky said.

"Do it yourself, I'm going to do homework." I said, heading up the stairs. Ricky got in front of me.

"I don't think so, or I'll have to show this tape of you in ballet." I snorted.

"Yeah right, like I ever did ballet."

"Oh really?" he grinned, as he put the tape and showed me at 6 years dancing in a tutu. I paled.

"B-but that's when I was six!" I protested.

"They said you looked enough like girl to be the pretty mermaid princess, imagine what your friends would say." he said.

"Fine you win." I grumbled and got to work on his chores. When I was done, I plopped down in front of the T.V. Ricky looked at me.

"Uh, did I say you could watch T.V?" he asked.

"But that's not fair." I said.

"Life's not fair, now go to bed!" he yelled.

Even though it was only 6:00 P.M, I went upstairs and into my bed. It so much peaceful when Ricky went for this girl called Vicky for a while, then this old lady only to realize she wasn't rich and had a crazy son. I looked around at my room for something to do when I spotted this odd magic 13 ball that tells your fortune. I picked it up. It wouldn't hurt just to ask one qeustion.

"Will I ever be free from Ricky?' I asked.

Dream on. It read.

This made me mad. "Dream on? Dream on? That's dumb!" I yelled and threw it across the floor.

Instead of rolling, the ball suddenly split open and a cloud of dark blue smoke clouded the place, bats came exploding out of the place as well. A malevolent laughter was heard coming from the ball. I thought I might just faint, but all I could do is watch in shock. When the smoke finally cleared, a floating creature with blue skin, bat wings, a wand, and a crown on top of her head was sitting over my bed. You can tell she wasn't human at all, not even close to it.

"Hi there, I'm Anti Maldovia and I'm-" she began, but I didn't hear the rest, my world had turned black.

A few moments later, I woke up still dizzy from whatever cause me to faint. "Oh, what just happened? It's as if I just woken up from a dream.

"More like a nightmare,." said this voice. Daring to look up, I saw the floating creature again, I felt like I was going to pass out again. She chuckled darkly, which made my knees weak.

"I geuss that was a little too heavy on the entrance." I collasped to the floor.

"Oh no, you are not going to pass out again, I still got to do the introduction." she said heaving me up.

"W-Who are you? W-What are you doing here?" I asked, backing away.

"Like I said, intro." she said. She cleared her throat. "Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you, though I should have warned you I was coming." she said. Her voice sounded more friendly than before, but she still did have a hint of deadly pioson behind all the sugar sweetness.

"H-Help me, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about you being so miserable that you now have a fairy godparent. An _Anti _fairy godparent as you may want to put it." she said.

"Anti fairy godparent? What?" I asked, thinking this was all just a dream. The intruder sighed. Something must've told her that she was going to have a hard time explaining to me.

As if on cue, Ricky brust open the door. "Knock it off, I can't hear the stupid T.V!"

"Ricky, there's something in the room, a blue creature and she said she was my-"

"You expected me to believe that?" Just for that, I'll make sure you have extra work tomarrow." and he slammed the door behind me.

The creature reappered.

"Nice going genuis, you just made your life even more miserable, by the way, you can tell him who I am if you like, but I must warn you, the second you do, the second I am sapped back to Anti Fairy World, and you....still as miserable as ever." She said in her cold voice.

I sighed. This must be a dream, so I might as well enjoy it while I can.

"So what is an Anti Fairy?" I asked suddenly. The girl looked down at me.

"What?" she asked.

"What is an Anti Fairy?" I asked again.

" Oh, now you want to do I geuss it all depends on who you're asking. An Anti Fairy, which is me, is a creature that is the exact opposite of a fairy. Fairies are happy, colorful beings that enjoy granting people wishes. On the other hand, Anti Fairies are cold, seemingly unfeeling and evil beings that would enjoy nothing better than to cause bad luck on Friday the 13th."

"So you're saying that you enjoy bad luck and stuff like that?" I asked.

"Ohh, give the boy a prize." she said. I ignored her remark.

"So does that mean you grant me wishes?" I asked. She nodded.

"You got it Buster."


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow… another story that I thought I would abandon, heh guess not! It's all thanks to your reviews and Linzerj who wanted this story done so badly. So here's chapter two!_

I looked at the fairy in disbelief. Was it true? It was really confusing right now. Anti Fairies, Fairies, god parents. Those words swimming in my head wouldn't quit missing with me. It was really getting hard believing this was just a dream. I pinched myself. _"Ow, ok that hurt." _I poked the fairy in front of me, but fell back in shock. Her skin was so cold, like she was recently in Antarctica or something.

"It would be better if you didn't touch me, unless you want to feel cold all the time." she advised, folding her arms. I paled again.

"So, you're not, you know…"

"A dream? No, watch that lamp." she said, and with a waved it shattered into a million pieces. Another wave and it reassembled itself. I watched bug eyed.

"Great, so now you know what I do, how bout changing that troll you call brother into something very unpleasant, or something like that?" she asked. I thought about it.

"Nah, I don't think I want to just yet, maybe tomorrow if you're still here. "

"So you're just gonna leave me hanging here until tomorrow." she said. I smiled.

"Yep, pretty much. It's the only way, I'll know I'm not dreaming." The Fairy fumed.

"What more proof do you want? The Effil tower to be in your room, the leaning tower of Pisa to collapse unexpectedly, or what?!" I got into my bed and rolled on my back.

"Good night." I yawned and fell asleep.

_Dream_

_I found myself down a long hallway. It was dimly lit and all I could see was a few feet in front of me. It was freezing cold. I rubbed myself for warmth, but it didn't help. My entire body felt like a thousand icy knives were piercing my skin._

"_Where am I?" I wondered._

"_Michael, what are you doing here?" asked a voice. I turned around at the shockingly familiar voice. It was like an old friend I had lost a long time ago. It was a floating fairy with blue skin and hair, with a monocle, bat wings, and bright green eyes. My eyes instantly flooded with realization. _

"_Anti Cosmo?" I asked. He nodded his head. I rushed to him and gave him a big hug._

"_Anti Cosmo, why'd you leave me, WHY?" The dark fairy patted my hair. _

"_I- I can't say the exact reason for that." _

"_Why, why can't you say? What did you do?" I asked clutching onto his coat._

"_Michael, I didn't do anything, it was you who did It." he said calmly. _

"_I didn't mean to, I really didn't mean to. They were asking for it! Please forgive me Anti Cosmo." _

"_I know it wasn't your fault, it was their fault, but you can't give them all the blame you know." I buried my face into his coat._

"_Anti Cosmo, why did I do it?" The fairy looked startled._

"_You were angry, upset at the world. You couldn't control yourself, and before you knew it, three bodies laid on the floor. I would've given anything to right there, as you faced the trials, but you'd already lost me." _

"_That, man, he got away. I shouldn't have summoned him."_

_Anti Cosmo narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I know. It won't be long until he returns, make sure you protect my daughter." I looked up at him. _

"_Your daughter, you have a daughter?" _

"_She's your new godparent. Please, just make sure he doesn't go looking for her." _

"_I promise Anti Cosmo." The fairy detached me from him and started to fade. _

"_Wait, Anti Cosmo!" I yelled. He just continued to fade. _

"_This conversation never happened." I heard his voice echo. _

_I felt myself falling…_

_Falling…._

_Yeah, kinda confusing, I know._


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my skin. The dream was all a blur, I couldn't remember anything at all. I rubbed my hands through my hair. My hands didn't feel like themselves at all. I looked at them and screamed. Instead of 4 fingers and a thumb, there were 8 fingers and a thumb. As I screamed, Anti Maldovia came out laughing her head off.

"Morning sleeping beauty, how's your hands?" I glared at her.

"If you do not change my hands back to normal…" Anti Maldovia raised a dismissive hand.

"Oh please, I'm already on it, watch." she waved her wand and her hands were back to normal.

"There, all better, happy now?" I flexed my hands just in case she replaced my bones or something.

"So um, what dream were you having?" wondered the fairy. I shrugged.

"Why?" it was her turn to shrug.

"It was kinda hard sleeping when you were tossing and turning muttering…No No please don't go!" I touched my head which suddenly began to hurt.

"I-I don't remember. It's all a blur. I don't remember anything." Anti Maldovia just gave me a confused look and changed the subject.

"Well since I am your godparent, what do you want to do for fun around here, it's a great Saturday."

"Go to school. I wish I was in my regular clothes." I replied, getting out of bed.

"Beg pardon?" asked Anti Maldovia.

"You heard me. I wish I was in my regular clothes." I repeated.

"School, on a Saturday?"

"Now you know why I'm so miserable." I mumbled while my school clothes magically appeared on me.

"Jeez kid, don't get so angry at me when we've barely made contact with each other." said the dark fairy. I mumbled even more. "Well, since I am your Anti Godparent, I'm coming with you." I looked up at her.

"You can't come, especially looking like that." I said looking her up and down. "People will think you're a freak!" She waved the issue away like it was no problem to her.

"Relax, I can bend in with your crowd." she said. And with one wave of her wand, her bat wings vanished, fangs disappeared, and so did the black crown floating above her head. She floated down safely.

"There, I'm just like you guys-sorta." she said as she noticed her skin was still dark blue. "Right, can't really hide that yet, but it'll have to do."

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"School, with you, that's where. The skin's only a little problem."

"ONLY A LITTLE PROBLEM?" I screamed. Anti Maldovia fell back on my bed. "PEOPLE WILL THINK YOU'RE WEIRD OR SOMETHING!" When I saw how sad I made her, I spoke with a gentler voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's been a weird day. Having an Anti Fairy suddenly appear in my life can freak me out for a while. I'm so sorry." She wiped her eyes.

"No, you're right, I should have known better. This isn't Dimmsdale."

"Dimmsdale? Is that what your home world is called?"

"No, it's where I go to human school. There everyone calls me freak and 'blueberry' just because I'm different than them. Timmy's my only friend there, and now I can't even see him." I got up off the bed.

"Listen, if you go with me, you have to lay low there. Try not to attract so much attention, and then nobody will pay attention to your skin." I advised. Anti Maldovia nodded. I looked outside, the bus had already left.

"No, I missed the bus!" Anti Maldovia coughed.

"Ahem, you're forgetting something." I smacked my face.

"Oh yeah, ok I wish that we were at school!" with a wave, we were there.

The kids came and went like they always did. But then a gray girl came up to me. It was Francine.

"It's time for your daily beating Henderson." she growled and prepared a fist for me. Anti Maldovia wnet in front of me.

"Leave him alone." The bigger girl laughed.

"And who are you to say that, and why is your skin so blue?"

"Why are you so gray?" Anti Maldovia retorted. Francine growled even more and tried to punch the strange blue girl, but she ducked just in time. "Awww, what's the matter too slow?" Francine lunged for her, but she was still fast. With a thud, the gray girl fell down. The crowd cheered. Anti Maldovia bowed.

"Yay! the weird blue kid beat up Francine!"

"And to think that I didn't even have to waste magic on this human." she muttered. I sighed and realized how long the day was going to be.

_(Third Person point of view) _

Meanwhile in Anti Fairy World, Anti Wanda was busy getting up from her bed. She smiled happily as her day began. "Good mornin' suga." Surprisingly, no answer came back, instead where Anti Cosmo should have been was a scroll addressed to her and the other Anti Fairies. She rushed out of bed and called the other Anti Fairies to a meeting. She gave it to Anti Carl to read aloud to the rest.

"_Dearest Anti Wanda and my fellow Anti Fairies, _

_I am very sorry to inform you that I will be gone for a while. Do not worry for me. I'm fine, but while I'm gone, I leave my leadership in the hands of Anti Jimmy and Anti Richard. I will be back as soon as I can._

_sincerely,_

_Anti Cosmo."_

The place began to fill with worry.

"Anti Cosmo's gone?" said one of the Anti Fairies.

"He can't be, he's our leader." said another. Through the crowd of confusion, Anti Wanda shook her head. She maybe stupid, but there were some things that she understood what the others didin't:

Anti Cosmo was in big trouble.

Inhh a dark deserted place somewhere, Anti Cosmo found himself walking down a narrow passageway. A dark cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello Anti Cosmo." The Anti Fairy turned around.

"Hello Develon."

"You have something I want, two things actually. It would be better if you didn't get in my way of getting those two things." Anti Cosmo shook hi head.

"You aren't touching one finger on that book or my daughter." The dark man laughed.

"Oh Anti Cosmo, you always were a fool when it came to the endangerment of your family. How you would never take over the universe with that book of yours."

"Because, using that book would bring terrible things on not just their worlds, but on our worlds." said Anti Cosmo.

"Hand over the book, or you will suffer the consequences!" said the man.

"No." said Anti Cosmo. The man's face twisted with fury.

"Foolish Anti Fairy, you'll pay for this!" with a wave of his hand, beams clasped themselves around body. And the damage began. They started electrocuting him over and over. Develon watched in strange fascination as Anti Cosmo screamed with intense pain. When the beams unbinded themselves from him, he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Sweet Dreams." said the man and faded, leaving him there to suffer. Anti Cosmo closed his eyes as the pain decreased.

Back in Anti Fairy World, Anti Wanda looked at the crowd suddenly.

"I know where's he's at!" she yelled and hurried them all to his location. They found him laying on the floor, unmoving. His wife screamed as she saw her husband. Two abullance people came and got him, lifting him up gently. They tried to get a heartbeat, but it didn't come.

"He's dying, that's impossible!" screamed one of the people.

"Hang in there Anti Cozzie." Anti Wanda whispered.


End file.
